We are currently investigating the expression of PKD1 and its isoforms in a panel of bladder cancer cell lines for expression by western blotting and PCR. It appears that the PKD1 isoform doesn't reduce cell growth when silenced. However, both PKD2 an PKD3 isoforms impact both cell growth and cell migration. Furthermore expression of PRKD1 in a tissue microarray of bladder cancer tumor specimens is currently pending at this time. We are trying to obtain an MTA with a company that makes a pan-PKD inhibitor to see if the drug can be used therapeutically in bladder cancer.